


Veranos.

by angiemor



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Coming of Age, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiemor/pseuds/angiemor
Summary: –Ya te estoy echando de menos. –susurró, con la voz amortiguada-Yo también.Cinco veranos, cinco años. La misma promesa.Colección de viñetas que plantea la relación de Nadia y Guzmán luego del final de la tercera temporada. Están relacionadas entre sí, pero ocurren en momentos distintos de sus vidas. ¡Disfrutad!
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Veranos.

El tráfico en el aeropuerto de Barajas era incesante. Entre estudiantes que se marchaban al extranjero a completar sus estudios, turistas que iban y venían desde algún destino internacional y pasajeros locales, había significado un problema para Guzmán ubicarse en la terminal que le correspondía. 

El verano comenzaba y las oportunidades se extendían para él, un joven recién graduado de instituto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las madres que besaban y gimoteaban por los hijos que se marchaban, Guzmán no había acudido al aeropuerto para abordar, sino para dar la bienvenida. 

El reloj digital de la terminal marcaba las doce menos cinco, él ya se había cerciorado de que no habían ni retrasos ni contratiempos, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el avión que había despegado desde Nueva York llegase a su destino.

Y las manos le sudaban sin piedad, consiguiendo que la persona a su lado notase la ansiedad que le corroía. 

-Ya, hombre, cálmate. 

Guzmán se giró para mirar a Omar con el ceño fruncido, y este le lanzó una mirada significativa, lo que pronunció todavía más su entrecejo. A una distancia prudente los padres de Nadia conversaban a susurros. Imán, habituada a verle, lo miraba con un deje de regocijo, mientras que don Yusef imitaba su propio ceño, todavía demasiado terco como para aceptar que él estuviese allí. 

-Tu padre no deja de mirarme- respondió Guzmán, disimulando. 

-No le hagas caso. Papá solo está celoso. 

-¿De mí?

-¿Y quién si no? ¿O por quién te crees tú que mi hermana volverá primero?

Amagó una sonrisa, pero no respondió. 

El avión acababa de aterrizar. 

Tras las bienvenidas de rigor, solo tuvieron un momento a solas cuando Lu se adueñó de la atención de sus padres y la de Omar para comentar a propósito del vuelo y quejarse de la concurrencia y el tiempo, a la vez que vaticinaba el tráfico que encontrarían por delante. 

-Sigue siendo ella. –apuntó a decir Nadia, sabiendo que solo Guzmán podía escucharla. 

-Y tú sigues siendo tú. –contestó él, abrazándola de nuevo. –Te extrañé.

-Yo también. –Se alejó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos- Pero he cumplido mi palabra, ¿no? He vuelto a por ti. 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y de no ser porque los apremiaba la gente y la mirada inquisitiva del padre de Nadia, Guzmán la habría besado allí mismo. 

***.

El segundo momento que tuvieron a solas ese primer verano fue en casa de Rebeka, quien por puro gusto y gana se había convertido en la organizadora oficial del desmadre de fin de curso. No obstante, y para sorpresa de Nadia, la palabra desmadre había cobrado un nuevo significado ahora que la vida de su amiga se tornaba más modesta, reemplazando la disco por una barbacoa en la piscina y al gentío por una veintena de estudiantes. 

Mientras completaban su año como repitientes, Guzmán, Samuel, Rebeka, Ander y Omar se habían convertido en auténticos colegas. Nadia ya lo sabía, pero aun así no dejó de sorprenderse ante la comodidad y naturalidad con la que se trataban entre sí. Ya la había contado su madre sobre las reuniones de estudio en casa, o la ayuda ocasional que recibían de Ander y Guzmán cuando su padre asistía a terapia por las tardes.

Verlo con sus propios ojos era otra cosa. Tres días después de su regreso, fue Samuel quien abordó un avión hasta Marruecos para visitar a Pilar y a Nano, y Guzmán le había confesado cómo iba a echarlo de menos. Incluso Rebeka y Lu, las que mantenían más aprehensiones entre sí, eran capaces de sostener una conversación cordial. Después de todo, y como Lu había expresado en su momento, siempre iba a agradecer cómo le cubrieron las espaldas. 

Esa cercanía solo alimentaba el deseo de Nadia; compartir más tiempo con todos, sobre todo Guzmán, con quien había comenzado a salir oficialmente para sorpresa de ninguno. 

-¿Te apetece nadar? –le preguntó este mientras retozaban en una tumbona, alejados del epicentro de la fiesta. 

-Sí, pero después. Ahora mismo no nos hacen mucho lugar. -Nadia notó cómo Guzmán se removía en la tumbona, incómodo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás insolando?

Resopló- Qué va. Más bien me estoy empalmando. 

Nadia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos -¡Guzmán!

-Perdona, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Hace calor y es la primera vez que tenemos la libertad de estar así. –Dijo, acariciándole la espalda- Estoy muy a gusto contigo. 

Aunque la tumbona no les dejaba tanto espacio, Nadia se las arregló para arrodillarse y plantarle un beso de lleno. Al principio suave, más bien provocativo, hasta que fue cobrando fuerza y se convirtió en una auténtica explosión. Ambos se habían besado antes, por supuesto: en el aeropuerto, en el auto, en casa de Nadia. Pero cada uno se había sentido más como un encuentro furtivo de labios que como un beso real. 

Este en cambio era similar al que habían compartido el verano anterior, cuando Nadia estaba por marcharse a la universidad. Ahora tenían más plenitud, menos estrés y, aunque todavía se esforzaban a diario en ello, los fantasmas del instituto se desdibujaban con el paso del tiempo y sus ocupaciones mundanas. 

Era la primera vez que se besaban así en mucho tiempo, y fue suficiente para que ardieran. De hecho, lo hicieron al punto que escucharon a Rebe decir: “Eh, conseguíos una recámara”. 

Eso les hizo reír, pero también dio una idea a Guzmán. Una a la que Nadia no se opuso. 

Cuando se tumbó en el suave colchón de la habitación de invitados, supo que iban a hacerlo. A hacerlo de verdad desde aquella vez en el vestuario de chicos. Estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada, lo cual era un buen indicador. Y ambos se encontraban metidos tan de lleno en su propio estado de excitación que no lo cortaría por nada del mundo. 

-¿Sabes algo? –susurró él, besándole la sien- Esta solía ser mi habitación. 

-¿De verdad?- contestó Nadia, jadeando un poco. 

-De verdad. –Se miraron- Aquí fue donde soñé por primera vez en escaparme contigo. 

Ella no respondió, pero sus palabras le llegaron al alma. Con Guzmán muchas cosas eran así, inadvertidas; y Nadia estaba descubriendo que conforme sanaban sus heridas era más natural para ellos ser afectuosos. 

-¿Tienes protección?- preguntó en cambio, sintiéndose un poco tonta. 

Él sonrió. -Sí, no te preocupes. Yo te cuido. 

Allí estaba de nuevo, la confirmación de que él nunca dejaría de ser un caballero andante, demasiado cabezota para su propio bien, pero también leal e incondicional con su familia, con sus amigos. Y con ella. Mientras continuaban besándose, Nadia experimentó un hormigueo familiar, uno que había experimentado antes, solo con él. Estaba enamorada, irremediablemente enamorada y cachonda; dos sentimientos que la desinhibían profundamente. 

Guzmán gimió cuando le mordió el cuello y, a cambio, bajó los tirantes de su propio bañador. Nadia se sonrojó, expuesta, pero dejó que siguiera su camino. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado real. Ella tomaría tanto como pudiese, con manos codiciosas, y daría a él otra razón para hacerlo memorable. 

-Guzmán. –Le llamó, pero él pareció no escucharla.- Guzmán. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –estaba tan entregado que se sobresaltó cuando Nadia lo alejó de su pecho. -¿No quieres?

-No, no es eso. –contestó ella, reuniendo valor.

-¿Entonces? 

Nadia inspiró. –Que nunca te lo he dicho, pero que estoy enamorada de ti. 

Él fue a por otro beso. –Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Nadia. 

***.

El tiempo que Lu y ella se quedarían en España estaba limitado a seis semanas, mismas que aprovecharían para hacer papeleo, presentar sus notas al comité que auspiciaba sus becas y visitar a sus familias. Para los primeros dos trámites debían esperar hasta finales de julio, y dado que ambas apenas habían tenido tiempo para descansar en su año de freshmans, vivieron los primeros siete días en un confinamiento voluntario, exceptuado solo por la fiesta en la piscina de Rebeka. 

Lu se hospedaba en el hogar de los Shanaa y se esforzaba tanto como podía en evitar que el tema de su propia familia saliera a colación. Nadia, sin embargo, estaba consciente de cómo la afectaba. Después de todo, ella había consolado a Lu las veces que se quebró en su pisito de Nueva York.  
Al principio, para Nadia fue inconcebible el abandono al que habían condenado a su amiga. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de sentirse orgullosa por la manera como había plantado cara a ser una mortal con facturas a su cargo, un trabajo de medio tiempo, una beca por mantener y cursos de treinta créditos anuales. 

Lu y ella no tenían una relación perfecta, ni mucho menos eran la clase de amigas que compartían mimos y profesaban cuanto se querían, pero la convivencia les había enseñado a conocerse y a entenderse. Eran, en definitiva, lo único que tenía la otra cuando regresaban de las jornadas interminables de estudio y trabajo. De ella, Nadia admiraba el temple y la determinación con la que hacía las cosas. Lucrecia era como un reflejo glamuroso de su propia personalidad y, justo por eso –y por lo bien que parecía llevarse con Yusef e Imán-, fue más fácil para todos tenerla en la mesa la primera vez que Guzmán y Nadia cenaron con sus padres. 

La idea no había sido de Lu, sino de Omar. Ander y él se mudarían a la ciudad en septiembre y eso era algo con lo que su madre y padre todavía tenían que lidiar, pero que sin duda mitigaba el hecho de que ella y Guzmán estuviesen en una relación. Juntarlos a todos era un claro mensaje: que sus hijos estaban creciendo, y siempre les amarían sin importar las personas con las que se relacionaran. 

-Por favor, Nadia- estaba diciendo Lu, mientras se delineaba los ojos con una facilidad envidiable.- Ya es hora de que vayas perdiendo un poco el miedo a lo que dirán. 

Nadia se frotó la tripa.-No es miedo, es respeto.

-Puf. A estas alturas tus padres, que son un encanto, por cierto, ya debieron darse por enterados de que hay algo entre ustedes. Déjalo estar y enfréntalo. –Lu se volteó y la miró- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre plantar los ovarios sobre la mesa? 

Nadia se rio. En ese momento, sonó su móvil. 

Era Guzmán. 

-Hola, ¿estás de camino?- soltó, más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido. 

Guzmán resopló divertido. –Sí, tranquila. ¿Hay algo que quieres que lleve?

-No, no. Ander traerá el postre, y ya sabes que no bebemos alcohol. 

-Pobre de mí. 

-¿Nervioso?

-No, pero es cierto que la perorata que nos va a meter tu padre se soportaría más a gustito con una cerveza. 

-¿Crees que será tan malo?

-Creo que todo irá bien –la tranquilizó Guzmán- Confía. 

Él tuvo razón. 

***. 

La primera semana de agosto coincidió con dos eventos importantísimos: el cumpleaños de Nadia y el encuentro no planificado de ella con los padres de Guzmán. 

En circunstancias que ella hubiese querido evitar. 

Después de la cena en casa de Nadia, las cosas entre ellos habían pasado de oficiales a oficialísimas. Tal y como Guzmán vaticinó, el padre de la joven había emprendido contra ellos una charla larga y tendida sobre intenciones y reglas que debían seguir cada vez que Nadia los visitase, siempre que viviese en su casa materna; mientras eran objeto de las miradas divertidas de sus amigos y la bendición silenciosa de la madre de Nadia. 

Ella estaba segura de que la presencia de Lu y Ander había diezmado considerablemente el temperamento de su padre. Sin embargo, también lo había resuelto algo que Nadia no se esperaba: el reconocimiento de sus sentimientos y la empatía con la que Yusef los aceptaba. 

Nadia sabía que cualquier otra pareja encontraría absurdas todas esas formalidades en chicos tan jóvenes. Y tal vez lo eran. Pero en el seno de la familia que se había criado y, por respeto a sus padres y a su religión, eran formalidades que ella no quería saltarse. No ahora que era libre de fantasear con un futuro para los dos. 

Eso formaba parte de todo lo que Nadia estaba aprendiendo, y lo que contaba a Guzmán el tiempo que estuvieron juntos después de aquella noche. Él estaba pletórico y más sereno de lo que ella le había visto nunca, aunque a veces se colaba un fantasma en toda esa serenidad.  
Así fue como, después de cortar el pastel de su décimo noveno cumpleaños y despedirse de sus padres y amigos, Nadia había interactuado inesperadamente con Ventura y Laura Nunier. 

Esa misma primera semana de agosto se habían marchado a Asturias, dejando a Guzmán con la casa a sus anchas. El fortunio les había dado una excusa para compartir más tiempo a solas, charlando a susurros en la habitación de él, besándose donde les supiera mejor o, como aquel día, nadando en lo que Guzmán consideró la “modesta” piscina nueva. 

-Vosotros los ricos sí que sabéis cómo menospreciar –comentó Nadia con ironía. Se encontraba en un extremo, cubierta de agua hasta los hombros y con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla. 

-Tienes que admitir que no es mejor que la otra –respondió él, abrazándola por la espalda. 

-Jamás. A aquella le tendré siempre un cariño único. 

Nadia se volteó para mirarlo. 

-Feliz cumple, señorita. 

-Gracias, caballero. –contestó, besándole en la mejilla. 

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Ujum. –Se apoyó en su pecho- Hacía mucho que no nadaba. Se echaba de menos. 

-Bueno, te puedes venir todos los veranos a nadar. 

-O tú te puedes venir a Nueva York. –Guzmán no respondió y Nadia frunció el entrecejo- ¿O no?

-Sí, por supuesto. –él retomó la sonrisa. 

Pero ella no lo dejó estar. 

-Guzmán, incluso si te quedas en España, lo resolveremos a la distancia. Ya lo hicimos el año pasado ¿vale? –Él asintió- Estoy segura de que si Lu se pudo acostumbrar a un pisito de dos habitaciones y un baño, tú lo sobrellevarás mejor. 

-Pero ¿por quién me tomas? –contestó él, genuinamente ofendido. 

Ella arrugó el rostro y lo besó. Para eso sí que se habían vuelto buenos, de hecho. Posó sus manos en la nuca de él y le sacudió los restos de agua, mientras que Guzmán le pasaba los nudillos por la espalda. Nadia no era tan osada como para hacer topless en la piscina de su novio, pero ahora que convivía más tiempo con Lu, esta le había dejado varios bikinis con los que se sentía confiada, aunque más expuesta de lo que estaba acostumbrada. 

A Guzmán le ponían Aun si no lo expresase con palabras, sus miradas y ademanes lo dejaban claro. Esa ora otra cosa que ambos estaban aprendiendo del otro: entender silencios, leer miradas y saber cuándo las muecas significaban algo bueno o malo. 

Él le mordisqueó los labios y ella soltó un jadeo, acercándolo a su propio cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados sentían con más intensidad, y estaban conscientes de todo lo que el otro hacía. Como cuando Guzmán había reemplazado nudillos por dedos y desprendía hábilmente el broche de su sujetador, o en el momento en que Nadia deslizó sus manos, pequeñas y curiosas, por el relieve de su espalda. Ambos estaban tan metidos de lleno en el cuerpo del otro que no escucharon la puerta principal abriéndose y siguieron sin escuchar nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

Hasta que Laura, la madre de Guzmán, carraspeó a sus espaldas. 

El torbellino que vino después trasladó a Nadia de la vergüenza a la mortificación. Y si bien no hubo gritos ni palabras sórdidas entre Guzmán y ellos, estos no pudieron evitar lanzarle miradas de desaprobación mientras yacía con un albornoz demasiado grande, retorciéndose las manos debajo de las mangas y respirando con dificultad. 

En definitiva, ella era un charco de angustia en comparación con Guzmán, que parecía imperturbable. 

-Sé que os conocéis de vista, pero ya va siendo hora de que os presente ¿no?- Dijo su novio.

-Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente. No hace falta, hijo –contestó la madre de Guzmán, con una copa recién servida en la mano.

-Sí, sí que hace falta. Sobre todo porque no quiero que os hagáis una idea equivocada- Guzmán le sujetó la mano con fuerza- Mamá, papá, Nadia es mi novia. 

Ella les dirigió una mueca tímida, expectante. 

Ventura Nunier fue el primero en reaccionar, extendiendo la mano y estrechándola con evidente impersonalidad. Laura, por su parte, miró a Nadia fijamente, y aunque en sus ojos no vio desprecio, sabía que era una mujer llena de prejuicios. 

-Lamento que nos conozcamos de esta manera- se animó a decir Nadia, y notó cómo Guzmán le sujetaba con fuerza la mano, expresándole sin palabras que no tenía por qué disculparse. 

Laura bebió un sorbo de su copa- La verdad es que se me ha hecho difícil reconocerte sin tu pañuelo, Nadia.

-Se llama hijab, mamá. –se apresuró a decir Guzmán, usando un tono que Nadia conocía. –Y es una pena que no lo traiga puesto, porque se lo he regalado yo y le queda monísimo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, llenos de afecto, y aunque ninguno de los dos pudo darse cuenta, la madre de Guzmán suavizó su propia mirada.

-Hijo, hemos regresado antes por cuestiones de trabajo. –Intervino Ventura, sin rodeos- En un rato vendrán unos inversionistas y vosotros tenéis unas pintas terribles. –los miró significativamente. -¿Os importaría?

-Sí, ya nos vamos. –respondió el chico. –Pero para la próxima, mínimo podríais haber avisado. 

***.

-Madre mía, que vergüenza. –Susurró Nadia más tarde en el interior del auto de Guzmán –Después de lo que contó Lu aquella vez y con el numerito de hoy, tus padres estarán pensando que les ha tocado la nuera del siglo. 

Guzmán le besó el hombro como consuelo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su azoro. 

-Venga, va, ¿de verdad te importa lo que ellos piensen?

-¿A ti no?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Nadia, a diferencia tuya, la opinión de mis padres me ha dejado de importar hace mucho. 

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella pudo notar cómo su semblante se había ensombrecido. –Ya, ¿es por eso te empeñas en llevarles la contraria?

-No, no va por ahí –Contestó él- Pero no puedo evitar pensar como nuestra vida podría ser diferente si nos hubiesen prestado algo más de atención. 

-Guzmán…

-Es la verdad. Tú no les conoces, Nadia; y yo creí que les conocía muy bien, pero desde que pasó lo de mi hermana me he dado cuenta de que por mucho que nos quisieran, nunca estuvieron allí. –Él respiró hondo.- ¿Has visto cómo mamá coge una copa de vino cada vez que pasa algo que altera su orden de las cosas? Siempre pensé que había iniciado cuando se enteró de que Marina tenía VIH. –hizo una pausa. -Entonces me hice mayor, y fue difícil recordarla sin una en la mano. 

Hablaba con verdadero sentimiento y Nadia no sabía qué decir. Hasta ese día, había estado convencida de que los fantasmas que envolvían a Guzmán estaban relacionados únicamente con los acontecimientos del instituto. Primero la muerte de Marina, luego la expulsión, luego lo de Polo y, finalmente, la separación de ambos. Nadia ya venía intuyendo que el vínculo de padres e hijo no era tan fuerte, pero también era cierto que Guzmán nunca decía una sola palabra. Callaba porque a eso estaba acostumbrado, porque en su papel de líder, nunca había contemplado delegar las cosas. 

-Eh. –dijo ella, descansando una mano en su mejilla. –Ya es hora de que relajes un poco porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, ¿vale? –Él se frotó los ojos- Tus padres eran responsables de ti, Guzmán, no al revés. –Se inclinó para darle un corto beso. –Anda, vamos a casa. Puedes tomar un desvío. 

***.

Nadia no quería llorar. De verdad que no. 

Un año antes, cuando había abordado su primer avión a Nueva York, lloró por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Estaba conmovida, asustada y emocionada a partes iguales; y se había llevado de Guzmán nada más que un mensaje de voz y los recuerdos agridulces del instituto.  
A diferencia de ahora, que se llevaba algo más fuerte, más tangible. 

Abrazó a sus padres con fuerza. Su madre la sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y le zampó un beso en la frente, con bastante más ímpetu de lo normal, y entonces se volteó para hacer lo mismo a Lu. Su padre le dejó algo de dinero –“Para que te compres un abrigo decente”, dijo-, antes de pedirle que no se olvidara de recitar sus plegarias, ni de llamarles. 

-¿Este año tampoco vienen tus padres?- preguntó Yusef a Lu. Ella sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza. -Qué más da. Siempre tendrás un hogar con nosotros. Ma’a as salaama*, Lucrecia. 

-In chaa’ Allah*. –Contestó ella, abrazando a su padre. 

Nadia vio como las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Lu, y los suyos propios. Entonces inspiró profundo.  
No quería llorar, de verdad que no. 

-Venga, es mi turno. –dijo su novio, antes de abrazarla por lo que pareció otra eternidad. –Ya te estoy echando de menos. –susurró, con la voz amortiguada. 

-Yo también. 

Guzmán la besó. 

-Le pedí a Lu que colara en tu valija algo de mi equipaje. Guárdalo bien, vas a necesitarlo. 

-Sí, ¿para marcar territorio? –contestó Nadia. 

-También. 

Los parlantes anunciaron el abordaje y Nadia lo abrazó de nuevo, apresuradamente. Con fuerza.

-Llámame cuando aterricéis. 

-Sí, te lo prometo. 

-Y abrígate bien. 

-Tranquilo, mi amor. Me pondré tu jersey, ¿vale? 

Guzmán exhaló. -Vale.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma’a as salaama*: Adiós.  
> In chaa’ Allah*: Si Dios quiere. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Dejad vuestro comentario si os ha gustado, y si no, también :).


End file.
